Minor Characters (Jared)
Ironfist the Ghost Puncher -"There were, I counted, FIVE liches, and each time I punched one, TWO more would take it's place. But did that frighten me? No!" Appearance He is a large man, standing a little over six feet tall. He is almost pure muscle, almost to the point of it being a little bit more than intimidating. He has green eyes, and he usually is smiling. He's a loud man who likes to drink and make merry with his companions, as well as boast about his stories (often exaggerated) from past battles. His fists are horribly scarred. Backstory He is a (self proclaimed) world renowned fighter and mercenary who sells his sword (fists) to those who need the undead slain. It is unknown what his true name is, because all anyone knows him as is "Ironfist." No one knows anything about him other than that he sells his services to those who wish the undead purged (as well as other things a heavily muscled man who has no qualms with violence can do). Appears In * Undead OS Pytir Koidyn ''-"Do not worry, I am a healer, I am friend to you." Appearance Pytir is an elderly man. He stands at about five and a half feet, has golden eyes, and has straight white hair that hangs down to his neck. As an ascetic, he owns nothing except his walking stick, his bag, and his simple brown robe. He is a very kind man, and he gives off a powerful aura of peace. Backstory Pytir was a young boy when he heard the voice. It told him that he was important, that he had a great destiny. It told Pytir that he was his ancestor, his “Great Father,” and that Pytir was descended from a great line of celestial beings. They were put there to heal the world, to help each individual achieve peace in their lifetime, and were eventually going to bring all of the world to peace. However, there were evil beings who conspired against them, and began to wipe them out. Their last plan was to sire children with mortals, so that their blood will carry on as their spirits watch from beyond. Pytir was a descendant of the great healer of the heavens, and was told that if he took the same vows as his ancestors, he would be able to continue the works of his ancestors. And that is what he did. Now, he travels the world, doing more to help the less fortunate, heal those in need, and find out more of his ancestors. Pytir knows that he will be protected from evil and harm by the powers of his Great Father. He knows that if he continues to follow the path that he has been set on, he will see his ancestors return and bring the world to peace. Appears In * Quick-Shot: Darkness Tyrion Sanguinus ''-"Only through the Light are good deeds done. Only by the Light do we know mercy. And by the Light, you shall be cleansed." Appearance Tyrion is six and a half feet tall, with pale skin and gray eyes. He has no hair, though people usually don't see his face that much on account of his almost ever-present helmet. If they did, they would see scars wrapped all along his head and face, going down into his mouth and neck. He wears half-plate mail and a thick, black cloak he fashioned from the hides of nightmarish beasts that give off a predatory scent. He wields a large sword, enchanted to always glow with the light of a torch by a close friend, and he is very protective and proud of it. Backstory As a young lad, he entered into the Church of Pelor to become a paladin. He excelled in his duties, preaching the word of Pelor by defeating those who work with darkness and defy the Light. He was a very happy paladin up until a disaster happened with him and his companions. Long story short, they fell into a trap, leaving them trapped within the Underdark for months. Tyrion had to make some very difficult choices during his time, but he managed to escape to the surface along with a close friend of his. His friend was never the same after that, and left the Church shortly after, his whereabouts currently unknown. This tragedy changed Tyrion, destroying his faith in others but strengthening his faith with his god. Appears In * Quick-Shot: Delivery * Various One-Shots John Longtusk ''-"Hmmm... aye, nail 'em to th' ship."'' Appearance John Longtusk is a very large individual, a half-orc who stands at seven feet exactly. He is bald underneath his cap, and has a dark, wild, frazzly beard that always manages to have stuff in it. His amber eyes have a sense of violence in them at all times, though this hides the true intelligence behind them. He is cold and calculating behind his violent "nail them to the sides of the boat as a message" exterior. His skin is tanned dark from both being out in the sun all day and his orcish heritage. He usually wears a medium length, gray coat over a chain shirt as well as a short red cape. He has a pipe that is made from some sort of bone that he smokes from regularly. Backstory John has always had the dream to be a feared plague of the seas. A monster that people can only say the name of in hushed whispers. He has a grand plan that involves the creation of a crew and the acquisition of a boat, to be named ''The Eliza Lee. ''Once he gains these things, he will give himself and his men (and women, of course) a life of plunder, riches, alcohol, and bloodshed. Appears In * Seas the Day Characters that have their own Pages These are characters that have their own pages, but due to not playing them as often as is needed for them to be featured on the Character page, they have been put here. * Bishop Graham * Karas Arcus * Mr. B * Richard Cross * Weedal Hifflebottom Category:Player Characters